In an aircraft, the outer skin is spaced from the walls and ceiling of a passenger cabin (or other compartment), and the gap is at least partially filled with an insulation layer or blanket. During a flight, liquid from moist air can condense against the skin, particularly at the top of the fuselage, and freeze during cruise. During descent, this frozen liquid can thaw and drip down, but often running along or near the inboard surface of the skin and usually collecting in the bilge of the aircraft fuselage. Further, various liquid reservoirs and fluid transporting systems within the aircraft fuselage are at risk of leakage.
Typically, multiple electrical connectors to aircraft sensors and other sensitive instruments are located on or near the skin. Moisture that comes in contact with these electrical connectors can cause corrosion, and ultimately the electronics may fail. At particular risk are electrical connectors located in or near the bilge where liquid moisture collects. These failures cause delays in flight services due to fault signals and replacement of the electronics.
Current electronic components mounted to aircraft skins utilize sealants, rubber caps, rubber plugs and wire wraps to limit moisture incursion into the electronics. These methods are at risk of degradation and failure.